


Miracle

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard is reluctant to tell Major Alenko something very important...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> A short, short fic with my Shepard, Echo, and Kaidan. First time I've ever written a Mass Effect fic.

Sleep. It always evaded him. Everyone, friends and medical professionals alike, told him sleeping would be difficult, especially after the disasters he had been through the past few years. According to Dr. Chakwas, traumatic events, even ones hidden deep in the subconscious, could keep him awake. This didn’t bother him as much as it should have. To him, being awake meant he was alive.

Kaidan Alenko rolled over in the bed and reached out for the warmth of his wife Echo Shepard. His fist managed to pull one cold sheet closer to him and instantly a sliver of fear made his heart stop. He threw the sheet back and hurriedly pulled his boxers on.

“Shepard?” he called out.  
    

He didn’t like it when she left him in bed even if he wasn’t sleeping. “Shepard?” he repeated. “Shepard!”  
    

The longer she took to respond the faster his heart beat. “Shepard!”  
    

God, it felt like he was searching the rubble after the defeat of the Reapers all over again. Kaidan felt his chest tighten with every step.  
    

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the glass door that led onto the deck. “Shepard?”  
    

She was there, leaning over the rail, a small blanket barely covering her body. All the fear he held melted away at the sight of her and he breathed in a sigh of relief.   
    

“Shepard,” he said quietly.  
    

She turned to face him, her tired eyes filled with sleep. Her facial scars, though fading, still looked jagged and angry in the light of the moon. She smiled thinly.  
    

“Kaidan.”  
    

He returned her smile. He loved it when she said his name. He approached her slowly and casually slid an arm around her waist.  
    

“You’re shivering,” he remarked, pulling her close while trying to adjust her blanket.  
    

“I didn’t notice,” she replied, her eyes distant. She leaned against him and rested her head against his chest.  
    

They stood there in silence, holding each other and watching the waves roll onto shore. Kaidan found it calming and he was glad it had a similar effect on Shepard. He thought it was a good idea to take a small break in Vancouver, and the property he purchased in English Bay was comfortable and beautiful, though it couldn’t compare to his childhood home.   
             

“I’m sorry I left the bed but I didn’t want to wake you,” she apologized. “I couldn’t sleep.”  
             

“Shepard, you don’t need to apologize.” He stroked her hair. “We all need some fresh air once in awhile.” He didn't want to share how much she had scared him, deciding it was best  not to stress her with his overactive emotions.   
             

“I have a lot on my mind. I thought coming out here would clear my head a little, but it hasn't.”  
              

“Do you want to talk? You know you can—”  
               

She surprised him by stepping away and placing her index finger on his lips. Her blanket fell to the ground, covering both their feet.  
    

"I don't know," she kissed his lips lightly. "But I'm okay."  
    

He frowned. "All right. I think you should come back inside, though. It's getting cooler," he said.  
    

"You know, uh..since you brought it up...there is one thing that I would like to mention," she looked down at her feet.  
    

She took his hand and held it against her heart and slid his palm down her torso before letting it rest on her stomach. She kissed him, pressing firmly on her abdomen.  
    

He broke the kiss, completely confused. "What's wrong, Shepard?"  
    

"Nothing's wrong, Major," she answered softly. "I've got to be honest, I came out here because I was trying to figure out a way to tell you something..."  
    

The look on his face was a mixture of worry, concern, and stress. Shepard smiled inwardly and wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't stand to see that much distress on his face. She was normally upfront and direct. She wondered why she was so nervous to talk to him. Taking a breath, she whispered in his ear:  
    

"You're going to be a father, Major."


End file.
